Handheld devices such as smart phones and tablet computers may have a touch screen for information entry instead of an integrated keyboard. Ergonomic considerations, however, may limit the usefulness of small form factor touch screens to the entry of short messages, search phrases and/or login information. While certain conventional handheld devices may be supplemented by a dedicated Bluetooth (e.g., Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers/IEEE 802.15.1-2005, Wireless Personal Area Networks) keyboard, the purchase of such a keyboard might be cost prohibitive from the perspective of the end user. In another example, wirelessly-sharing the keyboard of another device (e.g., a laptop) may involve the purchase and installation of a Bluetooth/USB (Universal Serial Bus, e.g., USB Specification 3.0, Rev. 1.0, Nov. 12, 2008, USB Implementers Forum) dongle that uses the operating system (OS) and other software running on the host processor of the device with an existing keyboard in order to collect and send the input data wirelessly. Such an approach may be inefficient due to additional hardware and power inefficiencies as the host processor being fully operational. Powering up the host processor of the device with an existing keyboard may also be time-consuming and inconvenient to the end user.